


Drunk and Disorderly

by penlex



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desperation, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, inasmuch as consent is not addressed + everyone is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky have been out all night and they are drunk. Close to home Bucky says, "I gotta piss," and Steve's body gets all warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Disorderly

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally in answer to an ask on tumblr, so it's halfway between "imagine your otp..." and an actual fic, tbh. It's also hugely inspired by [this](https://ak-hdl.buzzfed.com/static/enhanced/web04/2012/8/7/10/enhanced-buzz-wide-18386-1344349129-10.jpg) picture of Sebastian Stan.
> 
> I tagged this with dub con just to be on the safe side. Consent is not in fact addressed either way in this fic, and everyone has some good messy fun, but it is mentioned that Bucky is drunker than Steve is, so read at your own discretion.

Steve and Bucky have been out all night and they are drunk and stumble-walking home. Bucky is maybe a tad drunker than Steve is but Steve is definitely drunk (that must be understood). Close to home Bucky tells Steve, “I gotta piss,” but he’s drunk enough that he just kind of giggles about it, laughs about the existence of his bodily functions and Steve drunkenly laughs along with him.

But when they get closer to home Bucky says, “Shit, Steve, I really gotta piss,” and and it’s suddenly not so funny anymore. Steve gets that weird feeling - the one he gets around Bucky a lot where his body gets all warm and he feels really nice. It's a real funny time to feel like that, because not only is Steve definitely not queer (definitely not) but there's also nothing sexy going on right now, even if he was.

When they finally get home Bucky says, “Oh my god, Steve. Oh my god. Oh my god, I have to pee,“ and Steve doesn't really know what comes over him then, but he decides he doesn't want to let Bucky go. He tells Bucky to wait and Bucky does of course, just waits patiently for Steve to speak, and Steve is panicking a little because obviously he doesn't have anything to say at all. He just wants Bucky to hold it longer, fuck if he knows why. So he says, "You’ve got something on your face,” and grips Bucky by the back of his neck, rubbing at some imaginary dirt smudge on Bucky's cheek with his thumb. There's no denying now, Steve realizes, giving up on ignoring his hard on.

Bucky of course is a very nice and gentle guy at heart, as well as a very tactile drunk, so he just lets Steve pet him. That's clearly what Steve wants to do and Bucky wants to give Steve everything Steve wants. Their eyes are locked, and the air between them feels heavy and hot, and maybe Bucky should kiss Steve... but Bucky really, really has to pee now. When he tells Steve so, Steve doesn't let him go. Instead, he kisses him.

So they kiss for a little bit, Steve fucking Bucky’s mouth with his tongue and Bucky's real impressed, having the time of his life, even when his bladder starts to hurt. It's a weird kind of hurt, though, a nice hurt.

Bukcy moans through Steve's kisses. Steve is apparently a very good kisser. But Bucky's bladder still hurts, and even though that’s nice in its weird way it still definitely hurts. He whines in the back of his throat, moans, and whines, and moans - feeling good, hurting, but feeling so good. Steve loves the sounds Bucky is making. He probably shouldn't be so turned on, but Bucky just sounds so nice, and tastes so nice, and now he's squirming and he looks so nice.

Bucky is squeezing his legs together and holding on to Steve’s hips because he’s too stupid drunk and stupid desperate and stupid horny to think of holding himself. His body bends over in desperation until his face is at Steve’s much lesser height, and Steve just keeps kissing him. Keeps kissing him until he can't kiss back because he's panting and whining through an open mouth. (Even then, though, Steve keeps licking at Bucky's spit-slick, slack lips.)

And then Bucky lets out this beautiful tiny little high-pitched groan. His eyes are shut tight and his forehead is pressed against Steve’s, Steve still holding the back of his neck tightly, and a few seconds later Steve hears when Bucky’s pants soak through and the liquid starts trickling onto the floor. Steve grabs Bucky by the hair then instead and kisses him harder, faster, more teeth, stands on his toes to push into it and make sure Bucky really really feels it.

And then Steve has to see. He pulls back to look and Bucky looks incredible. His hair is all messed up and his eyes are glassy with pleasure. He’s a little sweaty and he’s panting, and there’s a circle of shiny wetness at the front of his pants and dark streaks down the insides of his legs. A little got on his shirt too.

And Bucky says, in that earnest and awestruck way that only drunk people can really do, “That was like an orgasm. Steve. Steve you just made me pee like an orgasm,” and Steve says, “Yeah,” and starts making plans for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> look me up on [tumblr](http://redblooded-disadvantage.tumblr.com/) for stale meta n fresh memes


End file.
